E ritorno da te
by rogiari2001
Summary: Sommario: Inizio (presunto) della settima stagione. Spike non è più tornato a Sunnydale dopo il suo viaggio in Africa, e Buffy non sa più nulla di lui. La ragazza comincia a ricevere strani regali ed attenzioni da un ammiratore sconosciuto…


..E ritorno da te.  
  
Autore: rogiari2001 (rogiari@inwind.it) Dedicato a : Buffy e Spike Sommario: Inizio (presunto) della settima stagione. Spike non è più tornato a Sunnydale dopo il suo viaggio in Africa, e Buffy non sa più nulla di lui. La ragazza comincia a ricevere strani regali ed attenzioni da un ammiratore sconosciuto. Spoilers: per gli italiani, da "The Body" fino alla fine della sesta stagione. Spoilers per il gran finale della sesta stagione, e per l'inizio della settima. Disclaimer: non è mio. In nulla. Tutto di Joss, e della Mutant Enemy. E del Berlusca, se l'ha comprato. Feedback: per favore, sì!!! Mi piace avere risposte oneste. Distribuzione: ovunque, basta chiedere. Rating: Vietato ai minori di quattordici anni, per stare sicuri.  
  
I e II parte. Da completare.  
  
I parte.  
  
LEI. (.e ti vengo a cercare.)  
  
  
  
Sunnydale, settembre 2002. Ore 8 del mattino.  
  
Latte. C'è. Cerali per Dawn. Ci sono. C'è anche la sorpresa. Giornale. Ah- ah. Rosa. C'è anche la rosa. Buffy si china sulla soglia della porta di casa, e prende la rosa, rossa come la passione. Sta attenta a non pungersi. Non sopporta più la vista del sangue. Ironico, no? Ne aspira il profumo. Questa notte, la metterà sul suo comodino, e la guarderà prima di addormentarsi. Sono quindici giorni, anzi, sedici, che riceve rose rosse. Tutte le mattine, accanto al giornale. Accanto alla bottiglia del latte. All'inizio, ha pensato ad un gadget del lattaio. Nah.è sposato, ha tre figli, e pensa ad altro. Poi, al ragazzo dei giornali. Brufoloso, sfacciato. Gliel'ha chiesto: "Sei stato tu?". Lui ha riso. Porterei la rosa per quella sventola della tua sorellina, non certo per te.sei troppo vecchia per me. Buffy si è chiesta allora chi sia stato. Non è da Xander. Povero lui: ha i suoi problemi di questi tempi. Forse ho un ammiratore segreto, si è detta. Ma chi? Non pensa a "lui". Non ci pensa mai. Non consciamente, almeno. E poi, lui è partito, vero? E non è più tornato. Buffy Ann Summers. Campionessa olimpica in carica nel far sì che gli uomini che ama la lascino sola. Screech.alt. Lei non lo amava. Mai amato. Mai. A parole, almeno, mai. Nei pensieri, qualche volta. Nel corpo, lo venerava. Ma questo è sbagliato, ingiusto, indegno.doveva finire, ed è finito. Un affare pulito. Lui se ne è andato. Spike è andato via. Anche lui. Buffy si prepara per andare al lavoro.  
  
  
  
Doublemeat Palace. Ore 10.  
  
"E' un po' di tempo che non lo vedo.il tuo ragazzo, voglio dire". Buffy lascia cadere le patate nell'olio bollente, e fissa Sophie. La ragazza, timidamente, le sorride. "Quel bel ragazzo biondo, con quella bella giacca di pelle.il tuo ragazzo. Spike. Non state più insieme?" Buffy si asciuga le mani. "Non è." si ferma prima di finire la frase. Benedetta abitudine. Fissa Sophie. E' dolce, giovane, innocente. Ed a suo modo le vuole bene, anche se non ha mai nemmeno intuito tutta l'assurdità della sua vita. "Oh, Sophie. Diciamo di sì. Era il mio ragazzo. Ma ora è finita" "Come mai? Avete litigato?" Qualcosa del genere, sì, pensa Buffy, ripensando al loro ultimo incontro. Alle sue mani su di lei, a lei che gridava "Basta.fermati". Lui si è fermato, ha finalmente capito. E poi è andato via. "Sophie.non andavamo d'accordo. Volevamo.cose diverse dalla vita" Ecco, così va meglio. "Mi dispiace. Eravate una bella coppia". Buffy annuisce. E Sophie le sorride, per tirarla su di morale. "Hai sentito Clem? Giochiamo a monopoli, domani sera?" Ah, già. I sabati sera del monopoli. Con Dawn, Sophie e Clem. "Certo" sorride alla ragazza. "Lo dici tu, a Clem?" si intimidisce Sophie. Non ha mai capito perché lui sia così .strano, ma è gentile con lei, e le piace. "Sì, certo". Buffy si ripromette di parlare con Clem quella sera. Le è propria venuta voglia di chiedergli qualcosa. Ma prima, c'è un'altra pista da seguire. Non ha dimenticato la rosa rossa.  
  
  
  
Università di Sunnydale. Ore 15.30.  
  
"Capelli castani, di media statura, con occhi bellissimi". Non è molto come descrizione. Buffy rigira tra le mani il poema di Garcia Lorca che qualcuno le ha fatto trovare sul suo banco. Ha ripreso a studiare, nel mentre, storia e poesia, e poi letteratura. Potrebbe diventare insegnante, un giorno. Chissà. Il poeta spagnolo parla di morte e sesso, amore e passione, e lei, di tutti gli studenti che affollano il campus, è certamente quella che può capirlo meglio. Conosce la morte. Sa bene cosa è il sesso. Ha provato l'amore. E cielo, la passione.è vissuta per essa. Una ragazza carina e bionda le ha detto che un uomo "castano, di media statura, con occhi bellissimi" ha messo il poema sul suo banco la sera prima. Lei non lo conosce. Com'era vestito? Normale, risponde la ragazza, jeans ed una t - shirt. Buffy si chiede se è lo stesso della rosa. L'ammiratore segreto. La poesia parla di un amplesso consumato in riva ad un fiume. Eppure, le parole di sesso sono intrise d'amore. Ed è così simile ad .allora. Non può non distrarsi. Osserva i suoi compagni. Ce n'è di castani, di media statura, ed alcuni hanno dei begli occhi. Nessuno ha tutte e tre le caratteristiche insieme. Beh, se li deve far piacere. Se scoprirà chi è il suo ammiratore misterioso, gli offrirà una chance. Del resto, nessun ragazzo al mondo sarà così fascinoso, così carismatico come. Angel e Spike. Lei ha amato la tenebra, l'ha vissuta sulla sua pelle, dentro la sua pelle. Spicchi di tenebra nel cuore. Gli occhi scuri di Angel, pieni di cupi misteri. Gli occhi impossibilmente blu di Spike, o William, come le piaceva chiamarlo nei rari momenti di onestà.. Si morde le labbra. E posa Garcia Lorca. La lezione comincia.  
  
Willy's. Ore 19.30.  
  
"Ciao, Buffy. Qual buon vento? Un'indagine in corso?" Lei scuote il capo, ed il barista sogghigna. I capelli biondi sono ricresciuti, come piacevano a "lui", quando facevano l'amore. Lei prende una bottiglia di birra, e si dirige verso il retro. Sa bene dove e come trovarlo. "Buffy!" esclama Clem, e si alza di scatto. Sta barando, come al solito, e gli altri demoni mugugnano. "Andiamo fuori" sorride lei. "Ti devo parlare". Clem ride. Lei è sempre la solita. Affari, innanzitutto. "Sophie e Dawn ti aspettano per domani sera, a casa mia. Partitona di monopoli" "Volentieri" esclama il gentile demone. "Vai al Bronze, stasera?" "Può darsi.se Dawn ne ha voglia". Buffy ha già detto tutto quello che doveva dire, ma esita ancora. Clem le legge dentro. E lei si arrabbia con se stessa, per essere così trasparente. "Hai.sue notizie?" Non ha bisogno di dire altro. Clem sospira. "No, mi spiace.Buffy" "Non importa. Era solo così, per sapere." "Lo so.te lo direi, se lo sapessi" "Grazie" taglia corto lei, incapace di soffermarsi su quel pensiero. Clem la ferma. "Quando è andato via, non ha detto che fosse per sempre. Semplicemente, mi ha pregato di badare alla sua cripta. Siccome non tornava, ho messo un buon luchetto alla porta, così che nessuno potesse impadronirsi della sua roba. Non che avesse lasciato molto" "Grazie" ripete lei, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi. Si allontana senza voltarsi. Quella parte della sua vita sembra proprio finita per sempre.  
  
Al Bronze. Ore 21.30.  
  
Dawn, Buffy e Xander sono solo un povero ricordo di quella che, un tempo, era la mitica Scoobie Gang. Beh, hanno avuto i loro problemi. Xander lavora molto, sta guadagnando benino, e ha perso Anya. Non si fa illusioni. Lei passa ancora, di tanto in tanto, al Magic Box, per dare consigli ai nuovi proprietari. Ma il suo lavoro di demone vendicatore.ahem, di "giustiziera", non le lascia molto tempo libero. Ogni tanto parlano. Una sera hanno anche fatto del sesso. Ma non sono tornati insieme. Troppi cattivi ricordi li separano. Non c'è un modo facile ed indolore per lasciare una donna all'altare. Il fantasma di Willow è un altro problema. La ragazza è in una casa di cura per malattie nervose, ma sta meglio, e presto tornerà a Sunnydale, all'università. Non ne parlano molto. Lei si vergogna troppo per poterli rivedere.ancora. Dawn sta bene. Ha smesso di rubacchiare, e si sta facendo sempre più bella, sempre più donna. A scuola non va male, tutto considerato, e l'assistente sociale è ora un uomo, gentile e comprensivo. Non sta creando loro problemi. Buffy si è vestita bene, quella sera, con la blusa nera del giorno del suo ultimo compleanno, quando erano rimasti tutti chiusi nella sua casa, compresa la povera Tara, ed una gonna corta, con gli autoreggenti di pizzo. Non può fare a meno di sollevare lo sguardo verso la galleria. Un punto in alto, piuttosto al buio. "Tu appartieni alle ombre.con me". Non ha voglia di ballare, ma cambia idea quando vede una ragazza bionda e carina, la stessa che le ha parlato del suo ammiratore, oggi pomeriggio, all'università. Le si avvicina ondeggiando al ritmo della musica. "Ciao!" le dice con un finto sorriso. "Ciao" le risponde l'altra, chiedendosi per un istante se Buffy non sia gay. "Non è che per caso.hai visto quel ragazzo di cui mi parlavi oggi, qui intorno?" "Ah, sì" risponde l'altra, sollevata. "Era vicino al bar, mangiava qualcosa. Ma se ne è andato.mi pare". Buffy la saluta e poi si guarda intorno. Lo cerca con il cuore, ed anche con l'istinto, quell'istinto da cacciatrice che le fa "sentire" il male prima ancora che si avvicini. Non vede nessuno che corrisponda alla descrizione. Non sente niente. Ad un tratto, nella sua visione periferica compare qualcosa di biondo, di lucente. Si gira di scatto, il cuore in gola. Dannazione, che sciocca. E' solo un ragazzino con i capelli platinati, ed ancora qualche brufolo. Non ha più voglia di ballare. E le autoreggenti le stanno scivolando lungo le gambe. Molto poco pratiche, quando non hai un uomo accanto, un vampiro, che intenda prenderti al Bronze, al buio, su di una balconata.  
  
A casa. Ore 23.  
  
Sono a letto, invece di pattugliare, si dice Buffy, e per una volta non si sente nemmeno un po' in colpa. Del resto, questo era il nocciolo del mestiere di Giles, e lui ora è lontano, in Inghilterra. Quanto le manca. Quanto le mancherà. Prende la rosa, che sta appassendo lentamente sul suo comodino, e la aspira nuovamente. Un'intera giornata trascorsa, e non è cambiato nulla. Si chiede se mai cambierà.  
  
II parte.  
  
LUI.  
  
(.perché ho bisogno di te.)  
  
Periferia di Sunnydale. Ore 23.45.  
  
"Benvenuti a Sunnydale", dice il cartello stradale, piegato da troppi passati maltrattamenti. La De Soto nera si ferma giusto a pochi centimetri dalla sua definitiva "morte". Se è vero che i cartelli stradali, come le rose, appassiscano e muoiono. L'uomo sceso dall'auto se lo chiede, con distratto interesse. Alcune cose muoiono. Altre, grottescamente, rinascono. Aspira l'aria, e butta l'ultimo pacchetto di sigarette rimastogli. Adesso deve stare attento con quelle cose. Molto è cambiato. Ma alcune cose non cambiano mai. Il vampiro male in arnese che gli si avvicina tenta di spaventarlo con una patetica esibizione da cattivone dei sobborghi. L'uomo sceso dalla De Soto sorride, e poi si volta per ringhiargli in faccia, zanne bene in vista. Indovina un po' chi ce l'ha più lunghe, si chiede. L'altro fugge, certo di trovarsi di fronte ad un avversario più forte. Spike torna alla sua fisionomia normale. Non gli dispiace ricordarsi, ogni tanto, di essere un vampiro. Ma non un vampiro normale. Quello non lo è stato mai, e ora men che meno. Chissà se a "Lei" piaceranno i miei cambiamenti. Se la conosco bene, dovrebbe trovarli .interessanti. Ha abbastanza soldi per trovarsi un motel. Non ha voglia di tornare nella sua cripta, non ancora. Per farlo, dovrebbe passare davanti a casa sua. Non che non ne sia tentato, ma non è ancora pronto. Quando è venuto ieri sera, al campus, c'è mancato poco che la voglia di rivederla lo tradisse. Ma ha tenuto duro. Ha dovuto farlo. Spikey, vecchio mio. Si dice. Questo è il mio ultimo ritorno. Mi gioco tutto, questa volta, e non solo qualche ruzzolone sul pavimento freddo della mia cripta o nei vicoli, dopo il lavoro. Baby, mi gioco la posta più alta. Fammi giocare. Fammi divertire, Buffy. "Danzare? Non abbiamo mai fatto altro".  
  
Il giorno dopo. Doublemeat Palace. Ore 11.  
  
"Benvenuto al Doublemeat Palace, signore. Doppia delizia per il suo palato" offre Sophie, sollevando lo sguardo. "Ne sono certo" risponde il cliente. Il sole della magnifica mattinata di settembre splende sui suoi capelli. Sono di un castano chiaro, o piuttosto un biondo scuro, un po' troppo lunghi sulla fronte e sul collo, ma nell'insieme piacevoli. Lei non può fare a meno di notare che ha una fisionomia familiare. Lo osserva mentre gli serve la consumazione, e lui si accomoda ad un tavolo bene illuminato dai raggi del sole. E si chiede dove l'ha già visto. Qualcosa, un ricordo, le ronza nel cervello. Nel retro, Buffy spiega paziente, per la centesima volta, al giovane ed arrogante neo - assunto come usare la friggitrice. C'è un diavolo di turn - over, lì nel fast - food. Nessuno, tranne lei e Sophie, resiste mai a lungo. Sophie arriva di corsa, un po' ansante. Buffy si chiede se si tratti di nuovo delle sue allergie psicosomatiche. "Lui.è qui!" "Lui, chi?" chiede tranquillamente Buffy. Vampiri? Nah, non quel sole. Sia benedetta la California. Neanche ai demoni piace troppo andarsene in giro di giorno. Ma non si sa mai. "Il tuo.il tuo ragazzo" Buffy pensa a Riley. Sospira, e si pulisce le mani. E' già pronta a subirsi un'altra terrificante esibizione di amore e devozione matrimoniale. Immagina che ci sia anche Sam, sua moglie. Quando entra nella sala, non lo vede. E si stupisce. Con la sua statura, Riley si staglia sempre in ogni panorama. Se non altro, era facile da ritrovare nella folla, si dice Buffy. "Lì!" sussurra Sophie, ricordando ancora quel bizzarro party di compleanno, e la fortissima sensazione innata che tutto, compreso quel tipo, fosse piuttosto strano. Buffy si avvicina al tavolo, accecata dal sole che penetra dalle finestre pulite alla perfezione (le ha pulite lei.). "Ciao, Ry.." Lui si gira, le sorride, e la voce le muore in gola. "Ecco" si dice Buffy "Se fossimo nell'ottocento, nel suo ottocento, io ora sverrei. Sarebbe molto comodo". Lo guarda, deglutisce. Lo guarda ancora. "Sei ancora viva, tesoro? Sopravvissuta allo shock?" le chiede lui, con un sorriso ironico. "Ti trovo bene. Bei capelli". "Sole?" chiede lei, incapace di connettere. Lui ne è invaso. E' in piena luce. "Mi piace. Mi scalda il sangue.e la pelle. Me la fa vibrare" Buffy si siede, davanti a lui. Le gambe non la reggono più. Lo osserva. I capelli sono diversi, ma sono indubbiamente i suoi. Adattissimi a lui. Ecco com'era quand'era.William, intuisce. Ma lo sguardo, blu ghiaccio, quello sguardo è ancora Spike. Non può farsi illusioni. Non deve. "Non.bruci?" "Cosa te ne pare?" ride lui, portandosi il cappuccino alle labbra. "Mangi.dolci?" "Bevo ancora il sangue.se è questo che vuoi sapere. Ma questo non mi ha mai impedito di assaporare i piaceri della tavola. Dovresti ricordarlo" "Quando.?" chiede lei, incapace tuttora di formulare più di una parola per volta. ".sono tornato?" conclude lui per lei, con un sorriso. "Stanotte". Le mani di Buffy tremano. Lui le prende tra le sue, come ha fatto una sera di un anno prima, quando lei era appena tornata dal suo soggiorno nel regno delle tenebre.Buffy sobbalza. Lui è caldo al tatto. Era abituata alla sua pelle fresca. "Io.non capisco" "E' una lunga storia. Andato in Africa, ridiventato in parte umano, ritornato qui in Sunnyhell" "Non così lunga" ribatte lei "Perché sei andato via?" gli chiede con rabbia. (Io avevo bisogno di te! Urla tra sé e sé.) "Non mi avevi lasciato scelta." Forse è vero, si dice Buffy. Se aveva ancora un minimo di autostima. "Cosa vuol dire.in parte umano?" "Sto al sole e non brucio.ed altri effetti collaterali che lascio alla tua immaginazione. Ma continuo a dover bere il sangue, per sopravvivere, mi trasformo in vampiro, quando combatto, e sono forte.forse ancora più forte e più veloce di prima" "Tutto qui?" chiede lei, ritrovato un po' di spirito, ma ancora incredula di trovarselo di fronte, in quella magnifica giornata inondata di sole. "E il chip?" "Vuoi scoprirlo, dolcezza?" la provoca lui, sorridendo. "Vuoi vedere se i paletti nel cuore funzionano ancora?" risponde lei, con un sussulto d'orgoglio. Ne uccide più l'orgoglio che il petrolio.. (Brava, Buffy, si dice. Ritorna in te. Dimostraglielo al figlio di buona donna che a te, del suo ritorno, non importa nulla.) Spike si alza, e lascia una cospicua mancia sul tavolo. "Ci rivediamo, cacciatrice. Riguardati". Lei lo guarda andar via. Senza parole. E già desidera passare le dita in quei lunghi capelli dorati.  
  
III e IV parte. Da completare.  
  
  
  
III. Lei e lui.  
  
(.perché ho bisogno della tua presenza).  
  
Casa di Buffy. Sabato sera.  
  
"Ho portato il monopoli" dice Sophie, sorridendo. "Ed anche il Risiko. Possiamo giocare tutta la notte!" Clem prende le lattine di birra e si accomoda sul divano di casa Summers. Dawn si siede accanto a lui e comincia a distribuire carri armati di plastica colorata. Buffy ha voglia di uscire. Dopo anni di pattugliamento notturno, è come un cagnolino che ha bisogno della sua passeggiatina serale: brutta metafora, ma è proprio così che si sente. Stasera in modo particolare. Non ha ancora superato lo shock del suo ritorno. "Vi offendete se vado di pattuglia? Solo una mezz'oretta" Dawn sbuffa, e gli altri fanno finta di niente. Sentendosi in colpa, Buffy prende il suo maglione bianco, i suoi paletti, ed esce di casa. Fuori di lì, si sente respirare. Ordina alle sue gambe di cambiare rotta, per una volta. Non passerà dal suo cimitero. A nessun costo. Del resto, intuisce che il nuovo Spike non si trovi più lì. Diverso, ma quanto diverso? Un terribile enigma, come sempre. Diverso nel senso di "non-vedo-l'ora-di-ucciderti"? O nelle sue vene, nel suo cuore che ora batte, c'è anche un po' di.anima? Non le va di pensare all'anima. Difficile da valutare, è un vecchio problema. Angel con l'anima è andato via da lei, per sempre. Angel senz'anima la voleva morta. Non è così sicura di volere che Spike, ora, abbia anche lui un'anima. Ha capito quanto le è mancato solo quando se l'è trovato improvvisamente davanti. Nel fast -food, inondato di sole e luce, con quegli occhi freddi che non le consentivano più di vedergli.fino in fondo al cuore. Buffy trema, anche se la notte californiana è tiepida, al pensiero di quegli occhi blu notte. Lo sente distante. Lo sente diverso. Ne ha paura. E lei, prima, non ne ha mai avuto paura. Da vera vigliacca, non ha detto a Dawn del suo ritorno. A che scopo? Nulla, comunque, potrebbe essere come prima. In nessun caso. E' solo uscita di casa, con la scusa di pattugliare i cimiteri. Per restare un po' da sola. "Più sola di quanto tu già non sia di solito, Buffy?" si chiede, prendendo a calci una lattina vuota. Un vampiro le si para davanti. Buffy sbuffa, infastidita dall'interruzione. "Ascolta, amico.non ho tempo per te, oggi. Devo pensare!" Il vampiro ingaggia una lotta senza quartiere. Buffy si distrae, pensando alle loro lotte, ed il paletto le cade di mano, troppo lontano. Lei non se la prende troppo. Non è nulla: sa che se la caverà comunque. Indietreggia di un passo, studiando il da farsi. Quello stupido pensa di attaccare, invece di approfittarne per scappare a gambe levate. Evidentemente, non ha le idee chiare circa la "Cacciatrice, virgola, la", colei che va in giro di notte per i cimiteri. Improvvisamente, qualcosa di solido si para alle sue spalle. "Devi pensare? A me, tesoro?" Prima che lei possa anche solo studiare una difesa, lui l'ha presa per le spalle, e la stringe in una morsa d'acciaio. Il sangue scorre più veloce nelle vene di lei, il cuore le batte più forte. Il nuovo venuto le scosta, quasi con delicatezza, i capelli dalla tenera curva del suo collo, e le appoggia le labbra lì, dove una vena batte più forte, più veloce. Buffy ora sa che lui è davvero cambiato. "Spike." mormora, e non sa se è più spaventata, o più affascinata da lui, come lo si può essere da qualcosa di bello e letale. Ora la loro danza si arrichisce di nuove movenze. Lei sospira, si abbandona. Quasi lo desidera. Vuole che lui affondi i suoi denti in lei, nella sua pelle. Spike non ha mai bevuto il suo sangue. Beh, lei lo sa bene. C'è sempre una prima volta per tutto. Sa che lui indossa la sua maschera di morte. Sa che stavolta non ci sarà pietà. Sente i suoi denti aguzzi mordicchiarle la pelle tenera del collo, mandandole lunghi brividi giù per la schiena. Cosa aspetta per prenderla? Per prenderle la vita? Qualcosa di freddo e liscio scivola nella sua mano. Il suo respiro è caldo sul collo. "Dolcezza" dice lui, tranquillissimo. "Polverizzalo". Buffy espira. Non sapeva nemmeno di starlo trattenendo, quel respiro. Stringe il paletto tra le dita, e si slancia sul vampiro. "Ehy.amico! Credevo che ce la saremmo divisa!" urla il terzo incomodo, e fa per fuggire. Sente di essere decisamente di troppo. "Hai sbagliato le tue previsioni!" esclama Buffy, finendolo. Attende che la polvere si depositi sul selciato. "Succede, come vedi". Si volta piano. Spike è tornato alla sua fisionomia umana. Lei lo osserva. Si accorge solo ora che lui non indossa il suo solito spolverino nero. Porta jeans consunti, un pullover verde scuro, ed una giacca di tweed. Sembra un Giles più giovane. E decisamente più pericoloso. "Grazie" gli dice, sostenuta, chiedendosi se non sia l'occasione buona per provare anche su di lui l'efficacia di quel paletto. In fondo, si è divertito un mondo a spaventarla. Ed ancora, lei non ha nessuna certezza sulle sue reali intenzioni. "Vieni.ti porto a casa" le dice lui, e si incammina senza voltarsi verso la De Soto, parcheggiata poco lontana. Buffy non ritiene di doverlo seguire. Lasciamoci qui, le dice l'istinto, fino alla prossima volta, almeno. Dannazione, con te c'è sempre una prossima volta. Naturalmente, lo segue, come una falena attratta dalla luce. Che sbatte le ali, impazzita. Immobile davanti alla lunga macchina nera, Buffy vuole davvero scappare. Lui non le apre la portiera. Ricorda ancora quando lei si è fatta beffe delle sue maniere da gentiluomo dell'ottocento? Buffy non si sente più di prenderlo in giro. E' la prima volta da quella notte che sale di nuovo con lui, nella sua macchina. Si apre la portiera da sola, e si siede. L'interno le sembra più pulito di quanto ricordasse. Spike è con lei, al buio, seduto al posto di guida, ed alla luce del lampione giallastro il suo netto, fine profilo risulta ancora più inquietante. Ora che sono soli, non hanno nulla da dirsi. Lui le si avvicina, fa per aprire il cruscotto, e lei ricorda perfettamente "quell'istante", quando lei si era ritratta, disgustata, inquieta per la sua vicinanza. Spike, stavolta, si gira, la guarda. Senza parole, le fa scivolare una mano dietro la nuca e, quasi cullandola, la bacia. Buffy si perde in quel bacio. Il sapore di lui, la sensazione della sua pelle sotto le dita.è tutto così simile a prima, ed insieme così diverso. Ha già lasciato la ragione lontana, chilometri alle spalle. Sente il suo nuovo calore, il tocco sensuale, profondo della sua lingua. Lascia vagare le sue mani sulle sue spalle ampie, assaporando la ruvida sensazione del tweed sotto le dita. Si prendono e si lasciano, appena un istante per respirare. Ed il loro intimo contatto si prolunga. I loro baci sono sempre stati così. Senza respiro. Così, quando lui finalmente si stacca da lei, lei lo guarda stupita. Lui ha qualcosa in mano. E' una bustina ripiegata, con dentro qualcosa di piccolo e trasparente. E lei gela, nel profondo del suo essere.  
  
  
  
  
  
IV parte.  
  
Da Soli. (.quello che non conviene)  
  
"E quello..cosa sarebbe?" chiede Buffy, le labbra ancora gonfie per i suoi baci. Lui le sorride freddamente. Non sembra per niente sconvolto dal loro precedente contatto. Al contrario di lei. "Secondo te?" Il suo tono ironico la ferisce. Nel profondo, più di quanto abbia mai creduto. Spike sorride, senza accorgersi del gelo che l'ha invasa. "Tesoro, se intendi andare fino in fondo, questa volta, ti conviene prendere qualche precauzione. Non vogliamo scoprirlo così, vero, se sono fertile, sei d'accordo?" Lei si ritrae in se stessa. Non è la prima volta che un uomo la ferisce, che la tratta come una mera avventura sessuale. C'è già stata, in quel luogo, ha già anche la t - shirt. Ma non Spike. Mai Spike. Capisce d'improvviso qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto esserle ovvio mesi, anni prima. Che tutto ciò che è accaduto tra lei e Spike non è mai stato, mai, qualcosa di sporco, di futile. Fino ad ora. Lui si ritrae, per niente offeso. "Cosa ti aspettavi?" le dice dopo un po', tranquillamente. "Che ti dichiarassi di nuovo il mio imperituro amore?" Lei non dice nulla. Si sente umiliata. "Le cose cambiano, dolcezza. Anche le persone. E, come puoi notare, io sono cambiato parecchio" "Perché mi hai baciato, allora?" sbotta lei. "Perché sei sempre bellissima. Nessuna ha il tuo viso, il tuo sorriso. Ti trovo sempre molto sexy. Se vuoi fare l'amore, per me va bene". "Va' al diavolo!" esclama lei, e se ne va, sbattendo la portiera. Spike la guarda allontanarsi. Non sorride più. Ora che è di nuovo solo, non è più obbligato a fingere.  
  
A letto. Ore 24.00  
  
  
  
Buffy si tocca le labbra con due dita. Sono ancora gonfie. Giace sul suo letto, indossando solo una camicia da notte, e la finestra è aperta. Senza volerlo, i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime. Senza volerlo, trema di freddo. Si gira verso il comodino, fissa la rosa. Adesso sa per certo che è non un regalo di Spike. Si addormenta di un sonno tormentato, e fa sogni confusi. Sa già che non dimenticherà questa notte. La poesia regalata a Buffy insieme al gattino è "Gazzella dell'amore imprevisto", di Federico Garcia Lorca.  
  
  
  
V e VI parte. Da completare.  
  
  
  
V. Gli altri  
  
(.sii un tenero amante, ma fuori dal letto, nessuna pietà).  
  
Campus di Sunnydale. Domenica mattina.  
  
Buffy ha tirato fuori la SUV della madre dal garage ed ora si concentra sulla guida. Accanto a lei, Willow non parla. I suoi capelli sono tagliati corti, ancora e sempre rossi, ed i suoi occhi sono nascosti da un grosso paio di occhiali da sole neri. Buffy è andata a prenderla alla clinica, e l'ha aiutata a caricare le sue cose sulla macchina di sua madre. Ora, le due ragazze porteranno le cose di Willow nella sua nuova stanza al Campus. Nessuna di loro due pensa che sia il caso che lei torni a vivere con loro, nella loro casa di Revello Drive. Non parlano molto. Willow sa che ha ancora molto da recuperare. La fiducia di Buffy, innanzitutto, e quella di Xander, Dawn. Sa che la amano ancora, ma l'amore non è tutto. L'ha imparato, a sue spese, come si impara tutto. Buffy, invece, comincia a pensare che l'amore vero non esista più. Aveva qualcuno, un uomo, una cosa disgustosa, un vampiro.non ha mai saputo come definirlo. Ma lui l'amava. Con tutto il cuore. Una volta. Ora non più. Lavorano in silenzio nella stanzetta polverosa. Willow pulisce, e Buffy mette a posto le sue cose. Quando hanno finito, ed è già quasi l'ora di pranzo, vanno alla caffetteria del Campus. Se Buffy pensa che è lì che ha conosciuto Parker, le sembrano passate due intere vite da allora.non solo una. "E' tornato Spike" dice Buffy, e quasi non crede alle sue stesse parole. Willow la fissa, con i suoi occhi ancora lontani. "Dov'è stato?" "Non lo so" ammette Buffy "Non so praticamente nulla di lui. E' sbucato dal nulla, e.sorpresa, sorpresa!.ora è in parte.umano." " In che senso?" chiede Willow, sforzandosi di provarne interesse. "Può stare al sole" risponde Buffy, arrossendo suo malgrado (ed usa i profilattici, si dice tra sé e sé). "Ah! Ma è sempre.pericoloso?" " Credo proprio di sì" "E sempre.innamorato?" "Credo di no" chiosa Buffy, con una smorfia. "E.tu?" "Sempre in conflitto con me stessa" ammette la ragazza. "Non lo amo. Ma mi basta guardarlo, ed il sangue mi bolle nelle vene. Ed allora torno a pensare che, forse, non "voglio" amarlo". Solo Willow sa quanto profondamente sincera sia Buffy in questo momento. E si rende conto, con invidia, che la sua amica, almeno lei, sta finalmente meglio. Riesce persino a scendere a patti con la realtà. "Forse, dovresti cominciare a parlar chiaro con lui. Dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo tutto ciò che è successo.forse c'è veramente qualcosa di forte, di autentico tra di voi. Del resto, hai perdonato Angel.perché non puoi perdonare Spike? Sei sicura che faccia ancora.cose malvagie?" "Non sono sicura di nulla. Lui non mi è sembrato più quello di un tempo. Mi ha spaventata, e poi mi ha baciato" "Insomma.le solite cose. Come è sempre stato" sorride Willow, con un impercettibile sforzo. "Forse hai ragione" ammette Buffy. "Perché me ne stupisco?" "Lui non balla più alla tua musica.ti disturba?" "Sì" ammette Buffy "Più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Quando mi ha baciato, è stato.come sempre. Senza respiro, senza tregua. L'ho sentito mio.come allora. Ma poi.era come se non fosse successo niente. Freddo, controllato. Mi ha detto che mi trova bella, e sexy.ma non certo che mi ama. Credo mi abbia lasciato alle spalle.come ha fatto con Drusilla" "Drusilla era folle ed infedele" la consola Willow "C'è da chiedersi come abbia fatto a sopportarla TANTO." "Ed io, invece? L'ho trattato terribilmente, Willow, tu non sai quanto. L'ho usato, come si usa un oggetto. E' stato il mio giocattolo sessuale. Non ho avuto pietà per lui, nessuna, anche quando mi implorava di credergli, di credere al suo amore. Non l'ho difeso davanti a Riley, l'ho assalito anche fisicamente, in più di un'occasione, e lui ha preso tutto da me.anche le botte e gli insulti, e mi ridava solo amore, tenerezza, comprensione. Ho disprezzato tutto questo. Ho disprezzato lui, i suoi sforzi per essere diverso, migliore. E poi, l'ho abbandonato a se stesso. Come una cosa, un gioco trascurato per una sorpresa nuova." "Tara lo sapeva. Me ne parlò prima.prima di morire" "Tara era meravigliosa." Dice Buffy, e stringe la mano tremante di Willow. "Lei poté perdonarmi. Io non riesco ancora a perdonare me stessa". "Allora siamo in due, Buffy" le dice Willow, sorridendole dolcemente, e le sembra la Willow di un tempo, quella che pensava non fosse legale che Buffy frequentasse contemporaneamente sia lei che Cordelia. "Andiamo" sussurra Buffy. "Dawn ci aspetta per il pranzo"  
  
Ore 13. Casa Summers.  
  
"Buffy!" urla Dawn, scendendo dalle scale con qualcosa di morbido e peloso in mano. "Guarda! Non è meraviglioso?" Buffy osserva scettica il minuscolo gattino. E' delizioso, il collo infiocchettato di rosso. "E questa pallottina di pelo da dove arriva?" si chiede Willow, ripensando a Miss Kitty Fantastico, ormai da tempo affidata a sua nonna. Da quando non c'è più Tara a darle il latte. "Sarei proprio curiosa di saperlo" dice Buffy. "Dawn.dove l'hai trovato?" "Era sulla soglia di casa. Ed aveva un messaggio legato alla zampina. Lo teniamo, vero? E' così carino! So già come chiamarlo!" Buffy aggrotta le sopracciglia, e prende il pezzo di carta arrotolato, trattenuto da un nastrino rosso fuoco, come le rose che continua a ricevere ogni mattina.  
  
"Fra gesso e gelsomini, il tuo sguardo era un pallido ramo di sementi. Cercai, per darti, nel mio cuore Le lettere d'avorio che dicono sempre Sempre, sempre: giardino della mia agonia, il tuo corpo fuggitivo per sempre, il sangue delle tue vene nella mia bocca, la tua bocca senza luce per la mia morte"  
  
Buffy si siede sul divano, la poesia in mano. Poi, di scatto, corre su per le scale, e prende in camera sua, nel cassetto della scrivania, l'altra poesia, quella ricevuta all'università. Le confronta. La scrittura è la medesima. Inquieta, si aggira tra le sue cose, tocca le rose che stanno appassendo sul comodino. Tutto il suo cuore, il suo corpo, il suo istinto, tutto in lei crede che l'autore di questi gesti sia Spike. Perché parlarle di sesso.perché parlarle di amore? Ma, soprattutto, perché parlarle di sangue? Possibile? Che la sua freddezza, la sua sottile crudeltà, siano solo una posa, una finzione? Lui ha detto di essere tornato solo ora, in città, ma non è detto che non abbia potuto organizzare le cose prima. Persino la descrizione di quella ragazza ora coincide. Capelli castani, media statura, occhi bellissimi. Nessuno ha occhi belli come Spike. "Mi sta facendo impazzire", si dice Buffy, e le sembra che un vortice la stia sommergendo. Lui è sempre stato in lei, in un certo senso gli è sempre appartenuta, ma mai così. Non così. Ora prova emozioni, non solo sensazioni. Lui la sta sommergendo. E lei lo odia anche per questo.  
  
  
  
VI. Di nuovo noi.  
  
(.perché non posso stare senza)  
  
Sunnydale, ore 22.  
  
L'ha cercato per tutta la città. I sette cimiteri, cominciando dal Restfield, la sua cripta, i vicoli. Persino il motel dove un tempo alloggiava Faith. Oh, Faith, sorella mia. Non riesce a togliersi quel dubbio, quella contraddizione, dalla mente. L'uomo che le manda rose, gattini e poesie non può essere lo stesso che soppesa freddamente il suo corpo, offrendole un condom. Non lo può accettare. Forse sta diventando pazza. Ha accettato Angelus, ha accettato i tradimenti ed il matrimonio di Riley, ma non può accettare che Spike non l'ami più. Vuole parlagli, vuole insultarlo. Per essere andato a letto con Anya, anche se aveva mille ed una scusa per farlo. Per averla abbandonata quando lei ne aveva più bisogno. Ma soprattutto per non amarla più con la sua solita, cieca devozione. Lui amava così. Senza ragione, con tutto il cuore, offrendo tutto. Al 110 per cento. E lei ne era segretamente spaventata a morte. Perché un amante così esigente, in cambio, vuole tutto. E lei, prima, non aveva mai dato tutto di sé. Tranne con Angel. E guarda un po' come era finita. Buffy si ferma sui suoi passi. Ha sentito un rumore. Si chiede se sia la sua coscienza. Vuoi ancora il cagnolino fedele che era? O l'uomo che è veramente? Stringe il paletto tra le dita, improvvisamente tremanti. Si accorge che è lui. "Cosa fai qui? Mi stai seguendo?" Spike ride. "Per una volta, dolcezza, credo che sia tu che stia seguendo me. Ho avuto l'impressione che mi stessi cercando". Ma non riesco proprio mai ad ingannarlo, si chiede Buffy. "Parliamo" dice lei, seriamente, riconquistando compostezza. "Sei una minaccia, per Sunnydale? Se sì, credo che sia tuo dovere dirmelo" "E perché mai?" sorride lui, divertito. "Perché sei sempre stato onesto, con me. Quando ci siamo conosciuti, hai detto che intendevi uccidermi.il sabato dopo" "Ma poi sono venuto da te di venerdì.come vedi, non devi prendermi così sul serio" "Io ti ho sempre preso sul serio, Spike" dice lei, e si accorge con rabbia che lui appare, più che altro, divertito dalla sua confusione. "Davvero?" esclama lui, freddamente. "Ultimamente, non sembrava. Comunque, sarò onesto. Voglio una cosa da te" "E sarebbe?" esclama lei, tremante. Mio Dio, fa' che non sia un altro Angelus. Lui sorride. "Ti ho baciata. Abbiamo fatto l'amore. Ti ho amata. Non intendo ucciderti: mio Dio, a questo punto sarebbe quanto mai banale. Grazie alla mia nuova umanità, non ho bisogno né voglia di uccidere per sopravvivere. Voglio solo quello che ancora non mi ha mai dato". Lei lo fissa, incredula. Una domanda inespressa aleggia sulle sue morbide labbra, che lui conosce così bene. Spike la guarda, ed i suoi occhi blu come la notte splendono. "Sta a te scoprirlo, baby" le dice, e poi si allontana nella notte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La poesia recitata da Buffy a Spike è tratta da "Bacco", di Federico Garcia Lorca.  
  
  
  
VII e VIII parte. Epilogo.  
  
  
  
VII. Con altri  
  
(.ed io è da quella sera che non faccio più l'amore senza te).  
  
Martedì sera. Al Bronze.  
  
Buffy si è finalmente decisa. Si è "vestita per uccidere", come ha commentato Dawn, ed è andata al Bronze con Xander. Si è vestita come quella sera di molti mesi prima, quando lui le ha sussurrato "resta nell'ombra con me", ed ha tirato i capelli su, in un morbido chignon. Sa che stasera lo vedrà. Lo sa per certo, perché lui oggi è uscito allo scoperto, ed è venuto a trovare Dawn. Ha approfittato della sua assenza per venire a casa sua. Dawn, come prevedibile, ha pianto di felicità. L'ha preso in giro per i suoi nuovi capelli, per il suo insolito look, e poi l'ha coccolato, e gli ha preparato la cioccolata calda, pregandolo di non lasciarla più. Quindi, gli ha raccontato la lunga, difficile estate di tutti gli Scoobies. Della morte di Tara, del ritorno alla vendetta di Anya, del lento recupero di Willow. E della tranquilla solitudine di Buffy. Lui non le ha detto molto. Solo di essere stato in Africa, e di aver vissuto molte avventure. E di aver avuto in dono da un demone al quale aveva reso un servigio una nuova, insolita umanità. Dawn non se la prende con Buffy, almeno, non apertamente. Ma lei sa che sua sorella pensa sia solo colpa sua. Se Spike è andato via e non è più tornato per così tanto tempo. Dawn la prega con lo sguardo, la implora silenziosamente di non cacciarlo di nuovo. Di non allontanarlo dalla loro vita. Ne hanno così bisogno. E così, Buffy si è preparata bene, per il loro nuovo incontro. Ha riflettuto a lungo sulle sue parole. E forse ha capito. Ciò che Spike vuole da lei. Siccome è giornata settimanale, Dawn non ha il permesso di uscire di sera. Xander accompagna volentieri l'amica al Bronze. Buffy, troppo assorta nei suoi pensieri per accorgersi del persistente cattivo umore del suo compagno, non capisce l'ovvio. Che ha anche lui sta guarendo da un grosso dolore, e che nemmeno per lui è facile. Una musica lenta e sinuosa si spande per il locale. Xander non ha voglia di ballare, e Buffy sta per accettare l'offerta di un suo compagno di facoltà, quando due nuovi arrivati si fanno largo sulla pista da ballo. Sia Xander che Buffy trattengono il fiato. L'uomo e la donna avanzano lentamente verso di loro. Lei è bellissima, e porta con disinvoltura un cortissimo vestito blu, con molte paillettes. Lui indossa una giacca di pelle scura, ed avanza con una grazia felina che Buffy sa per certo di non poter dimenticare. "Anya!" esclama Xander, sorpreso e ferito. "E Spike." Amareggiato, Xander beve qualcosa, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalla coppia che si avvicina loro. "Dovrebbe stupirmi rivederli insieme?" "La gelosia è un mostro dagli occhi verdi" si dice intanto Buffy, sentendo la lama di un coltello immaginario penetrarle nel cuore. Il ricordo non è meno doloroso. Ripensa a quando li ha visti insieme, nudi, sulle videocamere dei Nerds. Oggi, però, le fa più male. Incredibile, ma vero. Oggi è più doloroso. Questo vuol dire qualcosa? Arrivati al tavolo, Spike ed Anya si separano, con un sorriso complice. Lei si accomoda vicino a Xander, e per un momento sembra che nulla sia cambiato. Che loro siano sempre gli stessi.gli eterni fidanzati. Mai convolati a giuste nozze. Spike tende la mano a Buffy. "Voglio ballare con te" le dice, e questa volta non sorride. "Perché dovrei? Non sei il mio cavaliere, stasera" "Lo decideremo alla fine della serata. Per ora.ti prego, balla con me" Suo malgrado, contro ogni istinto, contro ogni ragione, lei si alza, prende la sua mano, ed il contatto, come sempre, le blocca il respiro. Quando lui la raccoglie tra le sue braccia, Buffy chiude gli occhi. Ondeggiano al ritmo della musica, e lei sente il suo cuore che batte. E' la prima volta, ed il pensiero la emoziona. Lui è davvero cambiato. "Stai con.lei?" gli chiede dopo un po', odiandosi per essere così fragile. "Siamo solo amici" risponde lui, con noncuranza. "Siete anche amanti" ribatte lei, con amarezza. "L'esperienza di una sola sera consumata tra troppo alcool ed incantesimi finiti male non ci rende amanti. Così come l'incantesimo di Willow non ci ha resi sposi promessi" "E' diverso" replica lei. "E poi, siete venuti insieme, stasera" "Solo con la macchina, Buffy" ironizza lui, divertito per l'involontaria gaffe di lei. Lei arrossisce. Ha pensato forse che è cambiato? Ma se è sempre lo stesso figlio di buona donna. "Non ti arrabbiare, cacciatrice" la rabbonisce lui. "Se sorridi diventi ancora più bella" "Perché sei andato da Dawn, oggi?" gli chiede lei, per nulla rabbonita. "Perché mi mancava" "Anche a lei sei mancato. Perché non sei più tornato?" "Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? Sei stata molto chiara, l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, la scorsa primavera. 'No' significa 'No', mi hai detto. Hai detto di non essere più disposta ad essere la mia amante. E che, sicuramente, non mi amavi e non mi avresti mai amato. Avrei accettato di esserti solo amico, Buffy, avrei accettato tutto da te. Se solo mi avessi rispettato." Lei tace. Non sa cosa dire. "Vedo che concordi con me. È un problema di rispetto e di fiducia. Prima di tutto". Spike le solleva il mento con due dita, la fissa negli occhi. "Adesso mi rispetti, Buffy?" "Non ho paura di te" risponde lei, con la voce che le trema. "Non è quello che ti ho chiesto" La lascia andare. La musica è finita. Ricomincia con un ritmo veloce, buono per richiamare gente sulla pista. Buffy è umiliata. Lui ha di nuovo ragione, come sempre. Manda al diavolo il suo orgoglio, e lo segue fuori dal locale. Con la coda dell'occhio, vede che Anya e Xander stanno parlando, e che lui ha indosso l'ombra di un sorriso. Spera che siano più fortunati di lei. Spike si sta allontanando piano. "Ehy.aspetta" Lui si gira. Sono fuori dal Bronze, esattamente dov'erano quando si sono scambiati le loro prime parole, le loro prime minacce, ed anche il loro primo bacio. "Torna dentro, Buffy" ripete lui, oggi come allora. "E trova qualcun altro che ti faccia ballare" "Ma io non voglio" Spike sospira. "Dannazione, cacciatrice, cosa vuoi ancora da me?!" Lei si avvicina. Lo fissa negli occhi. "Hai detto che volevi una cosa da me" "Lascia perdere" commenta lui "Non mi interessa più" Lei scuote il capo. "Andiamo. Non sai fingere. Non hai mai saputo farlo" "Tu credi?" "Vieni a casa mia" "Perché?" esclama lui, esasperato "Perché tu possa fare di me il tuo giocattolo, versione 2.0?" "No" sussurra lei. "Perché tu possa vedere esaudito il tuo desiderio. In fondo, credo che tu te lo sia meritato". Lui la afferra per le spalle, le fa male. "Sei disposta ad andare fino in fondo? Quale che sia questo mio desiderio?" Lei annuisce. "Allora, andiamo."  
  
VIII parte.  
  
(.e ti vengo a cercare perché ho bisogno della tua essenza e non posso starne senza...)  
  
Buffy e Spike entrano nella stanza di lei dal davanzale. Dawn è ancora in salotto che guarda la televisione, e nessuno dei due intende disturbarla. Ora, l'imbarazzo è pesante tra di loro. Buffy si toglie le scarpe, e si siede sul letto, massaggiandosi distrattamente i piedi con le mani. Spike si toglie la giacca di pelle, e si passa una mano tra i capelli, osservandola. "Perché mi hai fatto venire qui?" le chiede, duro. "Per esaudire il tuo desiderio". Buffy gli gira intorno, senza scarpe, sentendosi improvvisamente più piccola e fragile senza i suoi tacchi. "E' dall'altra sera che mi chiedo cosa possa essere" sussurra lei. "Hai ragione. Uccidermi, a questo punto, ha perso molto del suo prestigio. Mi hai già portata a letto, più e più volte, e mi hai già baciata". Lui annuisce, ora divertito. "Quindi, non è una questione di sesso. Non del tutto, almeno" "Stai andando molto bene, cacciatrice". "Fuochino.fuoco." sussurra lei, fissandolo negli occhi. Spike la blocca, mettendole le braccia intorno al collo, come ha fatto "il mattino dopo". Lei sorride a quel ricordo dolce - amaro. "Basta giocare, Buffy. Abbiamo giocato abbastanza" Lei si libera con dolcezza dalla sua presa. E poi, scioglie i lembi del suo top di seta color avorio. Li trattiene con una mano all'altezza del seno. I capelli tirati su lasciano perfettamente scoperto il suo collo e le sue spalle ambrate. "Prendi il mio sangue, William" gli dice, con voce ipnotica. "E' l'unica cosa di me che non hai ancora avuto. " Lui esita. Lei legge il suo desiderio nei suoi occhi, la sua parte demoniaca che lotta per venire alla luce. Ma ancora non si decide. "Assaggiami" lo provoca lei. "E questa volta per davvero. Come mi hanno assaggiata Angel.e Dracula. E il maestro" Spike è immobile. Si sta controllando con tutta la sua immensa forza di volontà. "Spike!" esclama lei "Non capisci che voglio essere tua anche in questo modo?!" Lui la fissa come se non l'avesse mai vista prima. Quello che gli sta dicendo lei gli penetra sin dentro quel suo cuore che ora, bizzarramente, batte. "Mia?" le chiede duramente, stringendola a sé, facendole rovesciare il capo sulla sua spalla ed appoggiando le labbra su quel punto del suo collo che batte follemente. "Tua." Buffy gli sorride. "Non capisci che lo sono sempre stata?" E' troppo. Lui non si controlla più. Il suo demone affiora, e lui affonda i denti nel suo collo morbido. Buffy emette un lungo gemito, sentendo il suo sangue fluire tra le labbra di lui, come un dono. Ed è un dono. Solo che gli sta donando più di quello.del sangue. Gli sta donando rispetto e fiducia. Finisce presto. Troppo presto. Lei, incredula, si scuote dal selvaggio languore in cui quel loro intimo contatto li ha precipitati. Lui riprende a guardarla con occhi tornati umani. "Sei inebriante" le dice lui, con voce bassa, quasi inaudibile "Ed afrodisiaca. Ma non intendo consumarti tutta.non ancora, almeno" Buffy sorride. Nasconde sotto palpebre pesanti il piacere che lui le ha donato. Sa di avergliene offerto altrettanto, se non di più. "Vieni a letto" gli dice, semplicemente. Lui non è mai stato con lei nel suo letto. Solo nei suoi sogni. Quelli di entrambi, nella loro lunga lontananza. Spike comincia a spogliarsi. Mentre lui si toglie la camicia, e poi i pantaloni, lei gode nel rivedere emergere il suo corpo, muscoloso, elegante, possente come lo ricordava. Non è poi cambiato troppo, grazie a Dio. Lui le infila le mani sotto la gonna corta, ed accarezza con la punta delle dita i bordi di pizzo dei suoi autoreggenti. E poi, li sfila dolcemente, sensualmente lungo le sue belle, snelle gambe. "Spike." ansima lei, sconvolta dal suo tocco, ed ancora languida per il sangue perso. "Sì?" "Apri quel cassetto" Lui esegue. Sorride tra sé e sé ed estrae dal cassetto un profilattico avvolto in carta marrone. "Volevi questo? " le dice, ridendo. Lei annuisce. Spike glielo da', e lei lo osserva con interesse. Era dai tempi di Riley che non ne usava più. Con un gran sorriso, Buffy prende il profilattico, e se lo butta alle spalle. "Cosa.?" esclama lui, incredulo. "Stupido" gli dice lei, attirandolo sul suo seno "Non c'é nessuno al mondo, uomo, demone o vampiro, con cui vorrei rischiare di avere figlio. Nessuno.tranne te" Lui la fissa in silenzio. Allunga poi una mano verso il cassetto, e prende un altro profilattico. Ridendo, se lo butta anche lui alle spalle. "Parole sante, anima mia. E poi, questi cosi sono terribilmente scomodi da usare."  
  
  
  
Epilogo.  
  
Lui è nudo nel letto che guarda la televisione, e lei è in bagno. Quando Buffy torna, Spike sorride nel vederla ancora umida della loro doccia. "L'acqua si è raffreddata, senza di te" si lamenta lei. "Qui è più comodo" Lui annuisce, sorridendo nel vederla arrampicarsi sul letto. Quando è comodamente seduta sul suo grembo, Buffy gli passa le mani nei capelli e gli sorride. "Ora, ti farò un test" gli dice "Avanti, spara" "Chi ha scritto queste parole? Ah, ecco."..Chi saprebbe amarti come me, se tu mi cambiassi il cuore?" " Spike sorride. Buffy giurerebbe che sia anche arrossito. "E' Federico Garcia Lorca. La poesia è 'Bacco'" Lei lo bacia sulla bocca. Lui fa scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena perfetta, facendola stendere su di sé. Ha di nuovo voglia di fare l'amore. "Domani voglio delle rose bianche" gli dice lei, intanto. "Ed il gattino mangia troppo. Quello te lo devi riprendere. Non riesco a mantenerlo con il mio stipendo del Doublemeat Palace!" "Dawn ci starebbe troppo male, se glielo togliessimo. No, vedrai che troveremo un'altra soluzione" "Mister, la vita costa" "Lo so, cacciatrice, lo so". Lei lo bacia, e poi accarezza le sue braccia muscolose, perfette. E' pazza di lui. Fino in fondo. "Aspetta" le dice Spike, tirandosi su dal letto. "Ho molto gradito il tuo sangue. Era delizioso, stuzzicante.e corroborante, come hai potuto notare" "Ma?" continua lei, sospettosa. Spike le sorride. "Ma non era quello che davvero volevo da te" "Ah, no?" lei è delusa "Tutto quel prezioso plasma sprecato per nulla? E dovrò mostrare quell'antiestetico morso per settimane!" "Buffy!" esclama lui, prima di tapparle la bocca con un bacio. "Non vuoi sapere cos'è che volevo veramente da te?" "Sì" ammette lei, pur distratta dalla linea dei suoi bicipiti. Ma Spike la costringe a guardarlo negli occhi" "Cacciatrice" sorride lui "Quanto tempo è passato dal nostro primo incontro. E quante cose sono successe. Ma io ho sempre desiderato una cosa sola da te" " E cioè?" Lui sorride di nuovo. "Il tuo cuore".  
  
  
  
FINE 


End file.
